


Second Time Lucky

by ottermo



Series: As Prompted [73]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Odi finds an abandoned baby. That's it, that's the fic.





	Second Time Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> based on a text post by bbcrazypraise on tumblr: "imagine Odi interacting with a baby". 
> 
> which I did.

The pram had been abandoned in the road. In the chaos of those early hours after the mass awakening, nobody noticed such things: the synth who’d been pushing the pram had evidently forgotten her charge in the incomprehensible rush of new sensations - Odi did not blame her. It was no easier, even the second time around.

If anything, it was worse. More noise, more anger and fear from the humans, more danger and worry and hatred. Car accidents, fires, lockdowns and looting. And a lone pram, rolling ever-so-slowly down the gentle slope of the path. There was a high-pitched sound coming from within - a forlorn, pitiful sound of a person who had not asked to be in this situation, not ever.

Odi might not be very keen on consciousness, but he recognised a kindred spirit when he heard one.

The crying sound grew louder as he approached, more urgent. Odi bent down so as to be in the infant’s eyeline.

“Hello. Don’t be frightened. I will help you.”

The child did not stop crying, but held out two pudgy hands toward Odi. Remarkable. Even without words, the message was made clear.

Odi lifted the baby from the pram with considerable difficulty, using his damaged arm only to support the weight. His good arm was still far stronger than an organic human limb, but it didn’t quite make up for the ease of movement he’d have with two working arms. Mattie had offered to work on him, and he’d refused. He doubted she’d have time now anyway.

The cries lessened slightly once the child was settled against Odi’s chest. Their clothes were blue and green: for this reason, Odi supposed this was a male child, and hoped he would be forgiven if that turned out to be wrong. Colour connotation seemed wholly arbitrary to him, and in any case nobody would know for sure until the child could tell them. But for the time being—

“Good boy. There now. You are safe with me.”

The baby nuzzled against Odi’s shoulder, and this time spoke in a softer gurgle.

“Yes,” said Odi, as though he’d understood. “That’s right. We will find your family very soon.”

He wasn’t sure how, but it seemed the right thing to try at least. Humans assigned great importance to their family groups. George and Mary, a childless couple, had extended that unit to include Odi before he was even conscious. George called him ‘son’.

The baby whimpered again.

“No, you’re not alone,” said Odi. “Neither of us are. Not anymore.” He paused. “My name is Odi.”

Another sound, not close to any particular word.

“What a coincidence. I knew another George once.”

Odi looked around the street, but all he could see were abandoned cars and a group of adolescent boys, all with their phones out, filming a synth who was wielding a hedge-trimmer, warning them to stay back. Odi could not help, certainly not while he was in charge of Small George. He had to get the baby somewhere safe, where he could start looking for the family.

“Come on, George,” he said. “Let’s find out where you came from.”

His good arm was strong enough to push the pram unaided, so when he set Small George down, he did not pull his broken hand from the tiny fist that had closed around it.

His fingers were limp, could relay no physical sensation at all. But they made him feel something anyway: a warmth in his code, a belonging.

Small George babbled as they walked, and Odi held up his end of the conversation admirably.

“I’m glad I met you too.”


End file.
